


Mistletoe Mischief

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mischief, Mistletoe, Ohana, Pining, Scheming, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It's tradition, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mischief" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/). Mele Kalikimaka!
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Steve and Danny are conveniently single.

Steve pointed to the ceiling. "Who would put this up? There are two single people in this office."

Lou smirked. "Think  _real hard_ , Commander."

Steve blushed. Danny entered the room and stood next to him. "What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Mistletoe!" Chin announced.

"You  _are_  the only single people in this office," Kono taunted.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Lou, Chin, and Kono chanted.

Jaws dropped when Danny leaned up to kiss Steve.  _On the mouth!_

Danny pulled back and noticed everyone gaping at him. "What? It's tradition."

Steve leaned down, eyes twinkling. "That's what you call a kiss, Danno? Come here."


End file.
